New Perspective-Naruto's New Look
by The Keeper of Worlds
Summary: The Forest of Death winds up bringing a whole new set of problems to one Naruto Uzumaki. Because of a major disaster with his seal and a side-effect of the healing, Naruto now gets turned into a girl and has to deal with this whole new problem. Will she handle her new life, and what's happened to Sakura?-Rated M as a caution-read at your own choice.


I do not own "Naruto"-"Naruto" is the copyrighted property of Masashi Kishimoto-I do not publish this work for the intent of self profit, or any form of monetary gain.

**A/N: I would like to thank **EroSlackerMicha** for inspiring me with his story of **"He Said, She Said"** and it's continueing sequel **"She Said."** Also, I would like to dedicate this first chapter to you and your story as well...****Thanks for being such a good writer:)**

**New Perspecetive-Naruto's New Look**

_Chapter 1: From Boxers to Pigtails_

Things had not been going good for Team 7 in the second part of the Chunin Exams. First they had to deal with some annoying guys from Ame wearing breathing masks and now they are fighting a total _**MONSTER!**_ A single Grass ninja was beating the entire team ragged with skills no Genin could possibly possess. The fight had turned when Naruto came back and Sasuke and him started fighting in tangent. Sakura was keeping a distance and using weapons and traps to give openings to her teammates. After a while, the Grass ninja got a hold of Naruto by using his/her _tongue_ to restrain Naruto.

_"Oh," _thought Orochimaru disguised as the Grass ninja_, "so this is the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, interesting. I better seal his chakra, or else he could become a nuisance later on."_

As Orochimaru was thinking this, he was examining Naruto's seal and was preparing to seal off the Kyuubi's chakra with the Five-Pronged seal. However, things went a bit eratic. With Sasuke and Sakura working together, they attacked Orochimaru head on and startled him before he could fully apply the seal and caused him to instead spear his hand through Naruto's stomach from the shock. When Naruto's teammates saw this, _**ALL FUCKING HELL BROKE LOOSE!**_

Sasuke was beyond outraged. He had already lost his family, he was _damn_ sure not going to lose his teammate too. "YOU BASTARD!" screamed Sasuke while charging full force and preparing multiple shuriken and kunai.

Sakura was shocked to her core. She couldn't believe she had just seen Naruto, the bouncing goofball of joy, _harpooned_ by this ninja's hand. "NARUTO!" she cried out in anguish. She quickly rushed to the now falling Naruto and caught him before he could fall anymore. She laid him down on the branch and was examining him. She was beyond horrified. She just couldn't stand seeing Naruto like this. That was when she looked into his eyes, now strangely tinted red, and saw how glazed over they were. She began to cry uncontrollably and held his seemingly lifeless corpse and cried into wound and was spilling blood from some of her small cuts into it as well.

(Inside the Seal-Naruto's Mindscape)

**"Well kit," **began the Kyuubi while looking at Naruto who had appeared in the seal, **"you are officially in a royally fucked position here. It wouldn't have been too bad if that creepy Hebi-pedo was just trying to seal my chakra for a bit. But_ no,_ your thrice damned luck made sure he literally gutted you straight through the damned _SEAL!"_ **Naruto just looked at the Fox that had cursed his life with a stern look. However, his ever paling and sweating face showed just how bad off he really was at the moment.

"Well what are you waiting for you damn Fox!" shouted Naruto as loud as he could, "Just dump your chakra in to heal the stupid hole already! I mean come on! Surely the _Great Kyuubi_ can fix something like this, right?" He said the last part with barely hidden fear at the possibility of death.

**"Of course I can you little whelp!"** roared the Kyuubi indignantly while Naruto let out a labored sigh in relief at not going to dead any time soon.

**"However," **began the Kyuubi while seeming to look at something coming through the seal, **"it would appear you are not going to get out of this problem without a _side-effect_. I don't what you did in a past life, or if Kami just likes to mess with _me_, but it would appear that while I began the healing process, your pink-haired teammate has unintentionally created a problem with how you will heal and in what _form._" **This had Naruto looking at the Fox with wide-eyes wondering just what in the name of the LOG was wrong now.

"What did Sakura-chan do? She wouldn't do anything bad, she would try to help heal me or something. What could she have done that is so bad?" asked Naruto in a very annoyed manner at the Fox for saying that Sakura did something bad.

**"Well that's the irony,"** said Kyuubi, and confusing Naruto all the more, **"she came over to check on you and thought you were dead and started crying her eyes out _over_ the wound and her _blood_ fell in as well. This basically means that her _female _DNA has entered your _male _body as I was making your cells reproduce and heal at an accelerated rate. Given the position of the wound and seal, it has caused the cells to change to accept the _female_ genetics that entered your body. In others, it is reconfiguring your body into that of a girl's in order for you to live." **

Naruto blinked once, twice, thrice, and then he started laughing his ass off. "Good one Kyuubi! You had me going there for a minute. I thought you said I was going to turn into a girl!" said Naruto in huff. That's when he noticed the squeamish look on Kyuubi's face and he paled considerably yet again. "You **were** kidding, right?" asked Naruto and the Kyuubi just shook its head in the negative.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" shouted a fully panicking Naruto. The poor boy was pulling his hair out and screaming in frustration at the situation. Kyuubi got a bashful look on its face as it prepared to drop another bombshell on our shell-shocked blonde.

**"There are other 'complications' as well," **said Kyuubi while looking at Naruto. Dreading the answer, but knowing its importance, Naruto signaled for the Fox to continue with a sick look on his face. **"The genetics of the girl and _alignment_ of it to your new body has created a pheramonal trigger to that girl. In other words, whether for good or bad, _any_ emotions she has been hiding from you are going to come out like a storm. However, the most likely case is that her emotions are repressed positive ones. She probably has old rejection issues and followed the crowd for the _Uchiha_ and as such repressed her other emotions in fear. Similar to you with that damn fake smile you use. In all, this girl is going to most likely, even with you both being girls now, jump you so hard it'll knock you senseless and smother you with her _love,"_ **finished Kyuubi with a slightly lechorous grin on its face that was distubingly similar to one white-haired toad sage-espically with the fox _drooling_ at the thought.

"Well that'll be fun," said Naruto with both fear, and hope. _"If what that fox said is true," _thought Naruto with a sad face,_ "then Sakura-chan, even for a while, had to deal with something similar to what I had. With her personality, it's not surprising that she would repress emotions. It's a miracle I didn't and just vent within myself."_

Suddenly, the room was fading to light and Naruto felt himself being pulled by a voice. He recognized it as Sakura's. He smiled at that. _"Whether I like it or not, here comes the new Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!" _he thought as he woke up to his new life, and a **lot **of physical pain.

(Back in the real world-The Forest of Death)

Sakura was really starting to freak-out now. First, she had seen Naruto get speared by a weird enemy ninja, and now his body was steaming and warping while he screamed his head off. Orochimaru and Sasuke paused in their fight and looked on at what was going on with Naruto.

Sasuke quickly ran over to Naruto and Sakura while thinking, _"Damn it, can't the dobe get a break today? He just got speared, and now **this**!"_ Orochimaru was just standing still and staring at the scene with wide-eyes. He just couldn't look away at seeing the _Jinchuuriki_ flailing in an apparent transformation. _"This should be most interesting," _thought Orochimaru while licking his lips with his snake-like tongue.

Suddenly, the transformation seemed to hit a peek as his chakra flared and blinded everyone at the intensity of the blast. When the light faded, everyone looked on in sheer shock. Naruto had turned into a girl! Her new body had long blonde hair, her whisker marks, a more round face, developed _assests_, and a distinctly female body structure.

Before anyone could react, a squad of ANBU appeared between Orochimaru and Team 7. The Snake-Sannin cursed his luck at not being able to give Sasuke the Curse Mark and fled with the ANBU hot on his heels. One ANBU, with a Falcon mask, stayed behind to question the Genin. As they finished answering what questions they could, the ANBU left them to rejoin the chase for Orochimaru. While Sasuke was thinking of where to go to wait for Naruto to wake up, Sakura was having much more interesting thoughts while looking at the now female Naruto.

(Sakura's Mind)

_"Why do I feel so strongly pulled to Naruto right now?" thought Sakura._

**_"Simple, our real feelings for her are coming through. About time really."_**_ replied INNER Sakura with a smile on her face._

_"What do you mean real feelings? Do you mean we love Naruto?" asked Sakura, stunned at her INNER's revelation._

**_"Sure do. We've been surpressing our feelings for years. We didn't want to be outcasted again and went with the crowd for Sasuke. Hell, even though we were afraid of being outcasted, we did the same thing to Naruto-chan."_**_ answered INNER sadly._

_"Your right," began Sakura with tears in her eyes, "we screwed up big time. Naruto-chan has been alone for so long and we made it worse for her. Well we won't be doing that anymore! But, won't Naruto-chan not want us since we're now both girls?"_

**_"Hell no! That girl has to be the sweetest person in the world. As a boy she always was trying to go out with us. Knowing her personality, this sure won't stop her anytime soon. Just relax and go for it!" _**_shouted her INNER with vigor. _

_"Right!" shouted Sakura herself in return, "Okay, Operation: Be with Naruto-chan, begins now! This time, Naruto won't be alone anymore!" Her INNER simply nodded and smiled at her OUTER's new outlook._

(Forest of Death)

Sasuke and Sakura had safely made it to a hollow tree and had put the still passed out Naruto on the ground and were keeping watch over her. A few hours had passed with the two rotating who was on watch. In a surprising stroke of luck, they still had their scorll from their encounter with Orochimaru. When the ANBU came, he never had a chance to get it.

"Hey Sasuke," said Sakura, "do you think Naruto-chan's going to be alright?

When Sasuke heard Sakura say that sentence, his mind shut down for three reasons-1)She didn't Sasuke-_kun_ like she usually did, 2)She had openly said Naruto-_chan_ and didn't seem to care, and 3)She was looking at Naruto the way she usually looked at him, in other words, with complete and utter affection. He was completely in shock.

Seeing his frozen state, Sakura started waving her hand in Sasuke's face and said, "Hello, Sasuke, anybody home in there?"

He quickly jolted back to reality and just looked at her strangely for about a minute, shrugged, and oddly _smiled_ with a certain gleem in his eyes. Sakura was getting, understanalby, a little weirded out then.

"I am sure that Naruto-_chan _will be just fine Sakura," said Sasuke while putting little air quotes when he said _chan_ and causing Sakura to blush in realization, but didn't deny what he said. She actually smiled at herself when he pointed it out.

"Thanks Sasuke, I needed that," replied a smiling Sakura. Just then Naruto began to wake-up from the gender-bender and rapid healing she had undergone not more than an hour ago.

"Ouch," said the now female Naruto in a much higher voice,"okay, damn fox was right that **really **hurt more than I thought it would." Naruto took a look at her surroundings and paled at seeing her teammates so close for two reasons 1.)She was still nervous about her new form and 2.)They just heard her mention Kyuubi. Suffice to say, she was in a total panic.

"H,hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, how you guys doing," asked Naruto trying to divert attention away from the fox comment.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and scoffed at his newest female teammate and said,"I think we should be asking you that dobe. What the hell did this to you and what did you mean by _fox_ a minute ago. There aren't any foxes around here."

Naruto nervously looked at Sakura and Sasuke as she explained about the Kyuubi and _how_ she turned into a girl. To put it simply, they looked like they had just seen a naked Kakashi running through the village while singing. Ya, that bad of a shock.

"It's okay if you guys don't want to hang with a freak and a demon any more, I understand," said Naruto with sadness in her voice and tears brimming on the edges of her eyes.

Sakura quickly moved forward and slapped Naruto across the face. Before Naruto or Sasuke could react, Sakura then pulled Naruto in for deep kiss.

Sasuke had a slight nosebleed coming out at the sight of his two female teammates making-out. _"Must stop perverted thoughts. Will not be a perv infront of girls,"_ chanted Sasuke in his head to stop his imagination from running too wild.

Sakura pulled away from a stunned Naruto and cupped her face to look her dead in the eye. "You are **not **a freak or demon. You are Naruto Uzumaki, now kunoichi of the Leaf, our teammate, and somebody I care deeply about. If anything, it's my fault that you turned into a girl. For that I'm sorry Naruto-chan," said Sakura with tears in her eyes now.

Naruto was completely stunned by Sakura's words. She knew that Sakura's real emotions towards her would get revealed, but she never expected them to be this strong and caring. She was practically numb with sheer shock.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in happy surprise at Sakura's actions. He was glad that, even given the circumstances, that it looked like Naruto was finally going to get Sakura. He was happy for the now, dobette.

Naruto soon got out of her stupor and quickly embraced Sakura in a tight hug with everything she had.

"Sakura-chan, thank you. That means more to me than you'll ever know, and it is **not **your fault I got turned into a girl. I was just unlucky, but given our circumstances, I can't say I'm regretting it right now," said Naruto while blushing up a storm at the end and getting a kiss on the cheek by Sakura, who was also blushing furiously, but with a tender smile on her face.

"Thanks Naruto, but now I think we need to head to get the other scroll and get to the tower as soon as possible. We can't afford to lose now! Cha!" said Sakura while pumping her fist.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke in agreement as he moved to grab the packs,"by the way, I agree with Sakura on who you are. Just so you know, dobette."

Naruto smiled and said,"Thanks, teme." Soon, Team Seven began to move out in search of the scroll they needed and towards the tower to complete the second part of the Chunin exams.

(Inside the Seal)

While Naruto and her teammates were heading out, a tired Kyuubi looked up through its place in the seal and smirked a devastatingly feral grin that would make Orochimaru go paler than ever before.

**"Be grateful brat, not only did I save your sorry life, but I made a few adjustments to your body as well,"**began the visage of the fox, **"I even was _kind_ enough to make it to were your mate will get some shortly as well. I just hope you two can handle the _family _perks that come with it."**

As the Kyuubi said this he suddenly put a massive paw under his chin in thought and said, **"I wonder who they'll take after more, the pink one or the brat? Oh well, kids will be kids."**

**To be Continued...**


End file.
